She Painted Fire Across The Skyline
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Happiness was only a mile away...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The wedding was lavish.

Extravagant.

Ridiculous.

Princess Miya was stunning in her white gown. Curve-hugging, with pearls all around. Lady Zhenji made sure she wouldn't trip on the train.

Master Xiahou Dun looked regal in his black tailored tuxedo. His hair spiked up straight as an arrow.

Everything was perfect.

Except I noticed that the Princess didn't smile once.

I knew that she rarely smiled. The things I heard about her past, it was hard not to feel bad.

Constant betrayal, backstabbing, neglect, death.

Her father was Nobunaga Oda. Recently, he had conquered all of Japan under his rule. Afterwards, he sent his daughter here to, I can only guess, to combine his rule with Lord Cao Cao's.

To be honest, I didn't know why she was here.

At the reception banquet, once again, she didn't smile. Maybe a little nervous laugh here and there, but no smiles.

It was only recently when Master Dian Wei died. Rumors were spread that they were having an affair, but at the same time, she was also sleeping with Lord Xiahou.

Both turned out to be false. Master Dian Wei was in love with her, but never made his move, based on his role in Cao Cao's life.

As far as she and Lord Xiahou, they were not on speaking terms. Or at least every time he tried, she attacked him.

An unfortunate event caused this. One I've heard too many theories on. I had always wanted to ask, but never had the guts to.

So why in the hell would she marry him? A man she hated?

"I think it's time to go now, my lady." I overheard him say.

She growled in response. "I'll go when I feel like it."

Drinking another glass of wine.

He grabbed her arm, and I nearly sprung out of my seat.

"I am your husband. You will listen to me!" he yelled. She swiped her arm back and yelled,"I do not have to listen to a man I was forced to marry! You are not a husband, you're a monster!"

"How dare you speak this way to me! I.."

"What are you gonna do, Blind Xiahou? Are you gonna hit me?"

And then she smiled for the first time. A crazed, psychotic smile.

As if she was asking for it.

"You'll get yours soon enough, little lady. Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Do not embarrass me, Miya!" he yelled.

But she only drank more and crossed her arms in defiance.

To be honest, I was enjoying every second of this. But another part of me realized that if she didn't stop her impudence, who knows what Master Xiahou would do to her.

"You can take your marriage and shove it up your ass, Xiahou Dun."

And with that, she ripped off her dress, and stormed out of the hall.

"Miya! Miya! Get back here!" Master Xiahou yelled.

He attempted to chase her, but Lord Cao Cao held out his arm to stop him.

Instead, he sent Jia Xu after her.

Bad idea.

"And what made you think it was a good idea to follow me?!" she yelled,"last time I checked, I hated you for killing Dian Wei."

"Do you still hate me?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied.

He frowned. "I..I never wanted that." "Should have thought about that before killing him." she snapped. He shook his head. "But I was a subordinate, and Dian Wei was my enemy."

"Did you even stop to think of the consequences?!" she yelled.

"Eliminating Cao Cao and Dian Wei were my orders. I couldn't just disobey them. Besides, he chose to get into the volley." he yelled.

"If you hadn't had started in the first place!" she yelled.

"I was only doing my job!" he yelled.

"Get out of my room. And tell my bastard husband that I have no interest in seeing him tonight. Or ever for that matter. He can rot in hell for all I care." she snapped.

"Princess, you don't mean any of this. Even the stuff you said in the ballroom. You're drunk." he said.

"Even when I'm sober, it's still the same. I'll still hate you. I'll still hate Dun, and I'll still cry over Dian Wei." she said.

She sighed and added,"I shouldn't have let him die over me...I should have told him how I really felt..."

"No..I should have never fallen in love to begin with."

Jia Xu shook his head. "It's better you did. Life is a better journey when with someone."

Then he smiled a sad smile. "I'm still looking for my special someone. To be honest, with the way I've lived my life, I don't even deserve it."

"Don't give me that sob story shit." she snapped.

"I'll protect you, if you allow it. No, even if you don't. The least I can do...just make sure that his sacrifice wasn't in vain." he said.

"You'd do that...for someone who hates you?" she asked. He nodded. "Redemption is a foreign concept to me, but something wants me to grasp it. I know this is somewhat out of character for me, but it's the least I could do for you both."

She looked at him and he added,"You and him deserved a happy ending."

Laughing bitterly, she replied,"And here I am marrying Xiahou Dun, when his body isn't even cold yet...makes me wonder if this was entirely Cao Cao's doing. I guess my father couldn't wait to get rid of me. First, the woman who's supposed to be my mother nearly kills me, then my father dumps me..the only men who gave a damn about me are dead..."

"Perhaps this is karma finally catching up on me."

He could only look upon her with sadness. "I know you don't want it, but I'm here if you need me."

"Don't be silly.." she snapped.

As he began to leave, he could have sworn he heard a "thank you" before closing her door.

How depressing. I didn't even know the Princess, yet all I had to do was look into her eyes, and I was drowning in her sadness.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Li Dian joining my table, with two goblets of wine in his hand. One for him, and another for me.

"So, what's your prediction on the marriage?" I asked. He shrugged and said,"Not well. I know Lord Xiahou would never stoop so low to hit a woman, but if she keeps pushing it..I'm afraid-"

"No, he wouldn't!" I yelled.

"I just don't know. She's so nuts...sometimes, I hear her in her bedroom sharpening her weapons, sometimes I hear the smashing of bottles, just her laughing, calling out to her father..." he said, shaking his head.

"If anything happens," he added,"I would not be surprised. To be honest, she's asking for it. Domestic violence is all she knows. Her father's wife stabbed her and cut her all over her body. Some other things happened, but that's all I remember."

"You say it so nonchalantly...like it's ok for it to happen." I said.

Sometimes I hated how carefree and apathetic Li Dian was. But then again, it's war. I guess we all grow immune to it.

"It's never ok." he said,"but this is Master Xiahou's marriage, and we should let him do it his way. We're only his subordinates. We have no say."

I nodded. He's right after all. As always.

The party ended quickly after. I watched as Master Xiahou made his way back to his room.

It was early in the morning hours by now, the sky was turning light and the sun was coming in.

He probably didn't want to start anew with his angry wife. I couldn't blame him.

But just what was going on? What really was the reason she hated him? Why did such a lovely woman carry such ugliness inside her?

Perhaps it was best I didn't know.

I'd do my thing on the battlefield. Fight and slay all in my path. I didn't have time to worry about a woman.

Still...I didn't like where all this was going.

I feared for her. Even when I first met Master Xiahou, they were having problems. I was afraid that one of them would snap, and that someone would end up dead.

Actually, I seem to recall her laughing and saying that it would be a reward rather than a punishment.

Such negativity in such a beautiful woman...

I'd like to think..perhaps one day, I'd like to fix that.

If I can even get close to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Yue Jin..was it?"

"Hmm?" I looked up as the Princess approached me. Small and fragile as she looked, yet held a frightening visage as her eyes locked into mine.

I was frozen on the spot.

"Dun talks about you a lot. I just wanted to see you for myself." she said.

Her smooth accent was like silk in my ears. It soothed me. I smiled, as did she, albeit a small one.

"What...does he say?" I asked. I was in the middle of my morning work-out.

Trying to speak to the woman as I did one-handed push-ups wasn't easy after all.

"That you're brave. You're strong. That you're a real treasure to the army." she replied.

My face lit up. I couldn't control the smiles.

Then again...the last part didn't sound like his words...

"Oh..well...I.." I began scratching the back of my head nervously,"I..just do what is asked of me. Nothing more, nothing less."

She giggled slightly. That had my full attention.

"So bashful. You really are cute."

I blushed. Turned as red as a tomato.

"I..uh..."

Before she could speak again, Master Xiahou Dun approached us.

"Miya, what are you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous in the training grounds? Especially with that injury of yours."

"I'm fine, Dun." she snapped.

Uh oh.

"I saw you limping just now..." he said. "Dun, please! I'm fine!" she yelled. He was about to retort, when I got up and said,"Alright. Warm ups done, gotta go run around the track a few times. Bye!"

Both of them looked at me, as I took my shirt off, and stretched out at the starting line. Beside me was Li Dian, who was never too far from me.

But I kept my eye on those two. Just to make sure-

...and there goes a slap.

"How dare you strike me, you little brat!" Master Xiahou yelled, glaring at his new bride.

"Don't you dare pull me like I'm some kind of fucking invalid!" she yelled back.

God, that woman had a powerful voice.

"You watch your mouth when you speak to me.." Master Xiahou snapped.

"Get your finger out of my face or you're gonna lose it." she retaliated.

"Ugh..not again.." Li Dian said. He groaned and added,"they do this all the time..."

Finally, the quarrel was over. She was still limping-from what, I didn't know-and he helped her out of the area, his arm possessively around her waist.

"And aren't they embarrassed? They're grown adults, they keep acting like children!" Li Dian yelled.

I wish I knew exactly where they were going. Not exactly something I should be thinking about, but I didn't like the idea of them leaving together.

Not after that argument. Not after that terrible slap across his face.

"You..how dare you make me into a fool out there!" Xiahou Dun yelled, throwing Miya on his bed.

"Stop trying to help me then! You make me look so pathetic and helpless!" she yelled back.

"If it wasn't for this stupid injury.." she added.

"You..hid it from me." he said.

She nodded sadly. "I tripped and fell the night before our wedding...I fell down the steps and twisted my leg."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. She watched with curious eyes, as he began to move down her body, looking at her left knee.

Bruised and swollen.

He brought his lips to it, and said,"Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?"

"Stop it. You make a spectacle on how helpless I am out there, and you expect to make it up to me like this?!" she yelled.

"Don't tell me to stop.." he said. He came up, and looked into her eyes. It was the closest thing to loving, even if it was unreadable.

They kissed tenderly, wrapping their arms around their body..

The sound of a cry, and banging brought me to Master Xiahou's bedroom.

I knew it. I just knew that they were fighting! How dare he lay a finger on her!

I charged at the door, nearly breaking it, when I gasped at the sight.

"Yue...Jin?" they both asked.

"Holy...! Oh my god...Master Xiahou..Princess..! I'm so sorry!" I yelled.

My face was white. As was theirs. They were both under the sheets, so I couldn't see anything, but...

"What the hell do you want?!" he yelled.

I was terrified. Master Xiahou looked so angry...

"I..I..was on my way back to my room...and...I heard noises...I thought-"

Averting my eyes from all the skin on display. I can't believe I just walked in on them having sex...

"And you thought what?! Get out of here now, Yue Jin!" Master Xiahou yelled.

"Y-yes sir.." I said.

Completely ashamed of myself. "I'm sorry, my lord."

And with that, I left. I don't know if they continued or not. I didn't care. It wasn't my business. Not only had I bothered them in a precious and intimate moment, but I embarrassed myself, too.

"It's not like you saw anything, right?" Li Dian said. I sat up on my bed, my back against the bedpost, he lay on his stomach, taking his place beside me once more.

"That doesn't matter. The fact is, I walked in on them...Master Xiahou looked so angry..." I replied.

"And what of the Princess?" he asked. "Shock. I think she was completely shocked when I stormed in. I swear, I thought they were fighting..." I replied.

"I can't even look them in the eye anymore..." I added.

As if to comfort me, he took my hand into his and said,"Hey. I'm sure by tomorrow, he'll forget about it. It was an honest mistake."

But I still couldn't look them in the eye. After dinner, the Princess approached me again. I was on my way back to my room, when she walked over, still slightly limping.

"Where are you coming from?" I asked. She bit her lip and said,"I'm coming back from Dian Wei's room. Every night I go there."

Did I even have to ask why?

"It's...a sense of comfort..I guess. Then again, I guess a quiet, empty room isn't that comfortable."

She looked incredibly sad. An emotion I associated with her, all the time. And I felt bad. It seemed no one wanted her, except the man who's dead.

"How..close were you and Dian Wei? I had heard some rumors.." I asked.

We began walking through the halls, and she replied,"Dian Wei made his decision. We were in love, but he didn't make a move, because he knew his role in life was to only serve Cao Cao. To have a lover would mean to spend time away from his duties, to spend time away from the man who had given him a new lease on life."

"I suppose he only saw it fit, realizing he..could never truly be happy, nor did he feel he deserved to be truly happy."

Now I was curious. I didn't realize the feelings ran deep within him. I had only saw him as a mindless brute.

"I didn't know.." I said.

She shook her head. "No one did. He hid everything well. Under his exterior was a broken man. He began putting it together under Cao Cao, but he could never fully finish."

"Yet, you understood." I said.

She nodded. "To understand emotions is to feel it too. Yet, two negatives don't make a positive."

We walked back to my room.

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

Before I could close the door.

"And two broken souls only add more pieces on the floor."

The door was closed, and I leaned on it. Her footsteps slowly walked away, and I could only look at my bed, where, once again, Li Dian was.

Beside me once again. I wondered about it. The symbolism. Even growing up, we were rarely apart. Perhaps he really is my shadow.

I wondered about our co-existence. Can we live, survive without the other? It seemed Li Dian didn't even want to try.

Then I wondered about the Princess and Dian Wei. Did he really feel that worthless? What had happened in his past to warrant such emotions? I knew it wasn't my business, but I was curious.

She knew, and she understood. And then she absorbed his sadness and reciprocated it.

Perhaps those two were a match made in heaven.

So what of Master Xiahou Dun? Where does he come into play in this? Marriages don't just happen out of thin air. They're arranged, but sometimes that takes years to accomplish.

I shook my head. Perhaps I should simply stay naive about it. After all, I'm just a warrior. I shouldn't care about affairs of the heart.

Such petty emotions. Yet, I found myself already drowning in the Princess' little world, with no way of escaping.

It was of my own design. My own doing.

"Hmm...Yue Jin?"

I looked up, and saw Li Dian looking at me. The room was dark, but I could feel his gaze piercing me.

"Stop thinking so much and come to bed."

And so we remained together. Li Dian and I, side by side.

Awaiting our directions into deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Fuck!"

I let out an animalistic growl as I felt myself being penetrated over and over again.

Li Dian held himself over me, his eyes never leaving mine as he thrust inside me over and over again.

I moaned, leaning back, digging my nails though his skin.

He moaned as well, leaning down to kiss me, swallowing my moans.

I clenched him tight.

As we made love, I swore to never let him go.

We made love all night, and when morning came, we collapsed beside each other.

My body ached, and I was sweaty all over, but I decided that nothing could ever feel this good.

Li Dian smiled beside me.

I returned the smile.

"You're perfect...so goddamn perfect.."

He ran his hand through my hair, and I leaned into it.

His eyes trailed down my naked body, admiring all my scars, when I decided to jump on him.

"Whoa, Yue Jin, you're not done yet? You were up all night riding me, and now you want more?" he asked.

"No..I just want to cuddle." I replied.

I rolled off him, and sunk into his embrace, as we let sleep take us.

We were awoken four hours later, when Master Xiahou Dun banged on our door. Beside him was his cousin..or was it brother, Xiahou Yuan.

"You guys are late! We're starting the war counsel!" he yelled.

After yesterday's events, I still couldn't look him in the face. It seemed he may be over the fact that I walked in on him and his wife, but that didn't mean I was.

Quickly, we got dressed, and ran out of the room to join the two Xiahous to Cao Cao's war room.

Beside Cao Cao was his beloved strategist, Guo Jia.

When I looked around, I noticed the Princess wasn't here. Neither was Jia Xu, Cao Cao's newest recruit.

Dian Wei's murderer.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Jia Xu. I don't need your help."

I sighed. There she was. Ladylike with that mouth of hers...

The door slammed, and everyone looked over at the angry Princess, who was followed by Jia Xu.

She hated him with passion.

Of course, he killed the love of her life.

"Get away from me!" she shouted, when he attempted to keep her from falling.

She was still limping, sadly.

"Calm down, honey. I'm onl-"

His words were interrupted by a fist to the face, and he fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"I hate you, Jia Xu. Don't ever think I'll stop."

Her words said with such venom. I almost felt bad for the guy.

Still limping, she took her place beside Master Xiahou Dun, and listened to Lord Cao Cao speak.

I noticed that even if she yelled at him, and attacked him, Jia Xu looked at her, with a look of heartbreak.

Did he even feel bad about what he had done?

Was he sorry?

"Yue Jin.."

I blinked, and locked eyes with Master Xiahou.

"Pay attention. I can tell your daydreaming."

Luckily no one else could.

The Princess tried paying attention to Lord Cao Cao, but she could feel Jia Xu's eyes still looking at her.

His eyes were sad. Perhaps deep down, he did feel bad, and wanted her forgiveness.

Something I knew she'd never give.

Once the meeting was over, I watched as Jia Xu followed her back to her room.

And fell to his knees at her feet.

"You! Get out of my room!" she shouted.

"I..I can't..." he said.

Tears formed in his eyes. It was even surprising to him.

"I.."

"Did you ever even think about what you were doing?! Did you even think about my emotions?! I loved him! It's your fault he's dead! It's all your fault!" she yelled.

Her voice was so terrifying..

"I..I'm sorry...but he was my enemy.."

"But you just couldn't stop. One arrow wasn't enough, so you had to shoot him with more?! It was bad enough he had to die, but watching him die in my arms.."

She stopped as tears formed in her eyes.

"...he died in my arms...I still have my bloodstained dress..it's all I have left.."

"Princess, I.."

"Get out."

"I.."

"GET OUT!"

And with that, Jia Xu fled her room, another failed attempt at her hand in forgiveness.

Her door was half open. Quietly, I walked in, to find her on her knees, crying her eyes out.

She was speaking words in a language I didn't know. Perhaps it was her native tongue? I heard she was originally foreign, but I never asked where she was from.

When she heard the door close, however, she suddenly stopped crying, and got into a fighting position.

I was taken aback from the sudden movement, and frozen on the spot.

"Oh. Yue Jin...it's just you."

Her words were soft. They broke my heart.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that earlier. I already apologized to Cao Cao. He understands...I just wish I could control it when he's around.."

I frowned.

"It's ok, my lady. I know how you feel about Jia Xu." I replied.

She shook her head.

"And I have to stop cursing. I'm a princess for fuc-..

"...for Heaven's sake."

"It's just a bad habit. It'll pass." I said.

"My dad..he was so cruel when it came to that..he took away my cookies with each curse I muttered. He was terrified that I could curse in front of the Emperor, and it would be all over." she said, with a far off and bitter smile.

I looked at her and she continued,"..I was a good girl. Up until I fell down the steps at the Imperial Palace in Kyoto. Each step I fell from was another loud curse until I reached the end. My father was mortified. The Emperor was just incredibly shocked. But he was more concerned with my well-being than my impropriety."

"That's the second instance of hearing you fall down like that. Are you sure you're ok?" I asked.

For a second, she looked touched with my concern. But then it switched to what looked like annoyance.

"Yes. I am fine." she snapped.

I flinched at her angry tone. Then I said,"You shouldn't be kneeling on your floor like this. Here, can I take you to your bed?"

"Do not tell me what to do, Yue Jin."

Again, I flinched at her harsh tone. I know she can be very stubborn...but also, terribly mean.

"I am only looking for your well-being. These floors are rather uncomfortable." I said.

Then she rose up.

But she wobbled as soon as she rose, and I quickly jumped up to steady her.

"Princess!" I yelled, holding her.

She held her hands limp to her side, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, looking into her eyes.

A groan left her lips, and quickly, I brought her to her bed.

"Princess..are you ok?" I asked once more.

"I am fine, I said!" she yelled.

But I knew she wasn't ok.

She's depressed, stressed out. I know she misses her home. Misses her father. Tack on losing Dian Wei, and she's an all around disaster.

I felt terrible.

My hand stroked her forehead. It was warm. Did she also have a fever?

"I didn't realize depression could hurt like this..." she said.

I reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Some help?" I asked.

"No...I'll be fine. I just..I don't know.." she said.

Kneeling by her bed, I squeezed her hand tighter and said,"Then I'll stay here with you for a while. If that's ok."

"Go away. I don't need anyone." she said.

Stubborn to a fault...

As I began to leave, I took one look at her. How strong and powerful she was, yet seeing her tiny frame in the sheets like this, she looked so vulnerable.

I opened her door, and I was surprised to see Jia Xu once more.

"What are you doing in here, Master Yue?" he asked. "I went to check up on her.."

I had to think of a quick excuse!

"...because her husband asked me to."

Crisis adverted.

Then I looked at the tray of food he was holding. It had a sandwich, a glass of water and some fruit.

I raised my eyebrow.

"She's not eating. She's not taking care of herself, that's why she's falling down all the time."

"Is that one reason why Master Xiahou yells at her?" I asked.

He nodded. "He's worried about her. But, you know what his personality is like, and hers, so he has to be stern, or she won't listen."

I laughed. "She doesn't listen to him anyway."

"That's because she doesn't like him. They're only arraigned because she can't stand to be lonely, and because Master Xiahou expressed interest."

I raised my eyebrow once more.

"So you're saying that he likes her, but she doesn't like him?"

"She was in love with Dian Wei. Of course she's not going to suddenly fall for Xiahou Dun. But even before Dian Wei came around, she and Xiahou Dun were kind of together." he said.

"..But that all changed once she met Dian Wei. But him and Xiahou Dun were really good friends. That's why Dian Wei didn't make his move. He didn't want to jeopardize what little friendships he had." he added.

I sighed.

"Anyway..I've spoken too much..can you give this to the Princess? Don't tell her it's from me, she'll never eat it."

"Did you make it? Or did the maids?" I asked.

He smiled bitterly and sadly, yet his eyes had a hopeful shine to them.

"Yes, I did. It's not much, but I figured she should put something in her body."

I took the tray, and walked back to the Princess, while Jia Xu walked down the hall.

His words still echoing in my mind.

That she doesn't love, or even like Master Xiahou. That she's only with him because she hates being lonely.

Then why did she sleep with him?

Maybe it's just some kind of temporary comfort..everyone knows her heart is buried six feet under with the big man..

"Yue..Jin?"

I snapped out of my thoughts at the Princess looking at the tray of food in my hands, and began to approach her.

"Oh. That's nice..."

Her eyes went to the tray, when I brought them to her lap, sitting her up against the bedpost.

"Jia Xu.." she said bitterly, looking at the sandwich. For a second, I thought she'd throw it away.

But then she ate it. Wolfed it down was more like it. Then she ate the fruit, and I could only watch in amusement.

"What?" she asked. Followed by a loud, shameless belch. "Because I'm not a dainty princess like Shangxiang?"

"No. That's not it at all. I'm just glad to see you eating. Actually, I'm surprised you knew it was from Master Jia Xu." I replied.

"It smelled like him. Also...I'm kind of appreciative. I still hate him, but..I'll accept this." she said.

She looked at me and said,"I'm surprised you're still here. Did my husband ask you to, or are you here on your own accord?"

I gulped.

Her eyes were so intimidating.

"M-my own accord."

"How kind of you. My husband's adorable subordinate taking care of me..when did I get so lucky?" she said.

If I wasn't so afraid of her tone of voice, or the underlying message in her words, I would have blushed.

Instead, I was terrified. She's scary. And can you imagine if anyone saw us? How wrong does this look?!

"You look so scared. Relax, I won't hurt you." she said.

"I...I think I should go." I said.

And with that, I fled the room.

I went back to my own room, only to find Master Xiahou there. Glaring at me with his arms crossed.

"You entered my wife's bedroom."

"Master Xiahou!" I yelled in surprise.

He looked into my eyes. If I thought the Princess was scary, Master Xiahou was even worse!

"I..I was worried. Master Jia Xu followed her to her room, and I followed out of curiosity. I thought they would fight." I replied.

"Leave the worrying to me. She's my wife, not yours." he said coldly.

"But-"

"No. You mind your own business, Yue Jin."

And with that, he left.

I hadn't realized his possessive streak..to be honest, it scared me. I didn't know how possessive he was with her.

But I guess it gave truth to what Master Jia Xu said, that Master Xiahou did in fact love her.

Hours later, I walked past the Princess's room.

To my surprise, or..not so much..I heard bed squeaks and moans. It doesn't take a genius to realize what was going on in there.

It was almost tragic in a way. Master Xiahou loves her and finds pleasure in her. The Princess dislikes him and finds pain in him.

Maybe it was more ironic.

Yet she still slept with him. Looking for a temporary fix. Dian Wei never put his hands on her. Maybe she's just going for lost time.

She moaned his name out loud.

I pressed my ear to the door, hearing her let out another moan, along with his ragged breathing.

How much I wanted to hear more.

I was becoming more and more aroused by the second.

Muffled words, more loud moans.

I put my hand in my pants and stroked.

...Gods if you'd take a look at this..masturbating outside my superior's bedroom as he's fucking his bride.

How insane...

They were finished.

I heard the bedsheets rustling and the two of them catching their breath. They said little words and kissed twice.

Then I heard footsteps.

Quickly...I knew I couldn't finish, so I fled to my bedroom.

Right when Master Xiahou opened the door.

Because the Princess said she heard something.

She heard me. And knew I was there.

It was all I could think about. Even when Li Dian was on his knees for me.

I leaned back and stroked his hair, pushing his head down as he took me into his mouth.

Just get me off, Dian...it's all I need for now.

I just had to get it out of my mind. Get _her_ out of my mind.

But the more time I spent with the Princess, the more I began to feel for her.

I can't stop thinking about her.

Even as Li Dian's tongue moves up my length.

As he pumps me in his fist.

Can't get her out of my mind.

He puts his lips around me, sucking hard.

I imagine it's her.

What an arousing sight...Her Royal Highness on her knees..my length in her lips...my hips snapping...I..

My gods...

The thought drove me mad.

"Damn.."

Li Dian brought me to completion, his lips and his face stained with my essence.

I looked at him, breathing as relief was written all over my face.

"Damn baby..that was awesome." he said.

We kissed, and he pulled out his cock, bringing my hand to it.

Nuzzling in my neck, he kissed it and whispered against my skin,"I wanna bone your pretty ass, Yue Jin."

And pushed me to the bed, riding me all night long.

And never had I felt so filthy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Something was different in the Princess' eyes.

She smiled.

But it was still unsettling.

A sadistic smile. The same smile she showed at her wedding, when she taunted Master Xiahou into hitting her.

"What the hell do you want?"

I heard a muffled voice, then her giggling.

"What do you think? Get your butt out here!"

"But I'm not decent."

"What?! Then hurry up and put some pants on! I'm not gonna wait while you rub one out!"

My eyes grew wide. Who was the Princess talking to? It didn't sound like her husband.

"I was sleeping, your highness, not mas-"

"JIA. XU."

The voice shut up quickly.

I was confused.

The Princess, and Jia Xu? But she hated him..what were they up to?

"Hurry up, he's gonna wake up soon!" she whispered angrily.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" he replied.

Then the two left.

Curiously, I followed.

They were quiet, sneaking through the halls. I couldn't see what was in their hands. And I didn't know their destination.

I just hoped they wouldn't catch me.

I didn't want to imagine the torture.

He's crafty, and she's sadistic. I trembled at the thought.

"Alright, we're here." she said. Jia Xu tried to suppress his laughter, as she slapped the back of his head.

Guo Jia's room? What is this?

Still, I watched as the two walked in.

Quietly.

I had noticed there was something in the Princess' hands. A box or sorts..I didn't want to think what they were doing..

"Ok. One, two..three..!" Jia Xu mouthed, and the Princess opened the box, revealing a rooster.

It screamed at the top of its lungs, causing Guo Jia to jolt awake and tumble out of his bed.

The Princess and Jia Xu collapsed to the floor in howling laughter, as I tried to suppress mine.

"See! I told you you'd feel better with laughter!" Jia Xu said.

The Princess couldn't speak, she was laughing so hard.

But..it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

I heard her laugh before, but they were tiny little giggles. Nervous ones, and insane ones.

This was true, genuine laughter.

Guo Jia frowned and said,"Come on! You guys know I'm sick! That's not fair! I was trying to sleep!"

The laughter had died down, and he added,"Whatever. I'll get enough sleep when I'm dead."

"Hopefully, that won't be for a while." Jia Xu said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Hmmm.." Guo Jia said, pulling the arm off.

He, too, did not trust Jia Xu. Nobody did. And after the stunt he pulled with Dian Wei, rightfully so.

Guo Jia turned to the Princess and said,"I'm surprised you were a part of this."

"Yeah, well..I used to be fun loving..a long time ago." she replied.

She was about to speak again, then she stopped.

"You can come out now, Yue Jin."

I froze.

"Hmm?" Jia Xu asked. Guo Jia merely looked on in confusion.

I tried to escape, when the Princess grabbed my ear and forcefully pulled me into Guo Jia's bedroom.

"How did you?" I asked.

"A woman's intuition is never wrong, Yue Jin." she replied.

I shivered at her voice.

It was sexy, deep, with a sense of coldness and terror.

"It's rude to follow people. It's rude to butt into other people conversations." she said.

Coming closer to me, she added,"And it's rude to listen to married couples have sex."

I gasped. So she really did know that I was there! How good is she?!

"But I.."

She shook her head.

"I get that you're still a rookie, but you should learn your place. When I'm finished with you, boy, you'll wish you never known me."

Her words were like a deep knife cutting me.

The look in her eyes..she was pissed.

She grabbed my cheeks and dug her nails into them before I could speak.

"Shut up! You will speak only when I say you can, Yue Jin!" she snapped.

Did I mention I was scared? Yeah. I'm scared.

She then grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the room.

I kept my mouth shut. I wouldn't dare ask her where we were going, but it looked like Master Xiahou's bedroom.

She knocked on the door, and with a 'come in!', we entered.

"Dun."

Master Xiahou rose from his slumber, and turned over to us, confusion in his eyes.

"Miya, what are you doing? Do you know how early it is?" he asked.

"I know. But your subordinate has something to say." she snapped, throwing me to the floor.

"Hmm? Yue Jin?" he asked.

I was frozen on the spot. Never had I been so afraid.

The Princess crossed her arms and held her foot on my back as I kneeled to my master.

"Go on. Tell him what you did." she said.

"I.."

"I.."

"Yue Jin!" she yelled.

I flinched.

"I..I-"

"Miya, what are you doing to him? Come on. I'm sure whatever he did, it can't be bad enough to make you act like this." he said.

"Yue Jin, get up." he said.

Shaking, I began to rise, when I flinched away from the Princess' angry eyes.

"Down!" she roared.

Both Master Xiahou and I flinched.

"Damn, honey, what the hell has you so angry with him?" he asked.

She was silent, when she grabbed my hair and forced me to look into my master's eyes.

I shook so badly, I couldn't keep my head up. I trembled in her hold.

"I..I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Let this be a lesson, Yue Jin. Next time, mind your own business." she snapped, releasing me.

She stomped out of the room, when Master Xiahou scrambled out of bed after her.

I sat on my knees on the floor, releasing the breath I kept in, holding my hand to my fast beating heart.

Then I rubbed my neck. Nail marks were etched into my skin. I let my finger trail down the broken skin, and jumped in pain.

Nail marks on my neck, on my face.

I was already scarred, did she think I needed more?

Breathing again, I held my head down and sighed.

I needed to see Li Dian.

But where was he?

I looked everywhere.

My bedroom, his bedroom, the dining room, the throne room, the library.

Meanwhile, as I walked, I hid behind a pillar as I heard Master Xiahou and the Princess speaking.

"Dun..I'm not being paranoid. Seriously! I know he was there listening to us."

"That's ridiculous. Why would he need to?"

"Because he's lonely perhaps?"

"He's in a relationship with Li Dian, you know."

She laughed.

"Really now? Well I'm sure that's all kinds of fun for you. Imagine, you're trying to give them orders, and they're too busy making out in the main camp."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." she added.

The two began walking down the hall, when he grabbed her waist, and pulled her to him.

She let out a surprised gasp and blushed immediately.

"Unhand me!"

He smiled and said,"Nah, I think I'm gonna keep you."

She screamed some more, threatening Master Xiahou with each step, when they made their way into Lord Cao Cao's throne room.

Curiously, I peeked in through the crease in between the doors.

The doors they forgot to close all the way.

Really, I should have rolled my eyes. I should have sighed in exasperation.

I should have left.

Once again, I had stumbled upon my master and the Princess in a sexual act.

This time, Master Xiahou sat on his Lord cousin's throne, pants about his ankles, moaning and thrusting as the Princess was before him, on her knees.

It didn't take a genius to realize what she was doing.

Her head bobbed up and down, the sound of her lips smacking against skin, the sounds of Master Xiahou's moans sent a shiver down my spine.

His hand pushed her head down, his fingers going through her soft dark violet locks..

His moans became more desperate. He called out her name as she sucked harder.

And I felt myself getting more aroused by the second.

"Shit. It's all over his throne. Cousin's gonna kill me."

She giggled and wiped her mouth over his jacket.

"Well..this was your idea."

"Come here."

His voice dripping in seduction. She smirked and pulled off her dress, climbing on his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said,"Fuck me."

He didn't have to hear it twice.

"I'm gonna punish you for that dirty mouth..."

"I dare you.."

I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

Her legs spread on Master Xiahou's lap.

She bounced up and down. I could hear the skin slapping and groans after each thrust.

He pressed her body to his, dug his nails into her back, as his gyrations moved slower.

They kissed slowly, as their bodies danced with the same rhythm.

And I felt myself burning in jealousy.

Yes, she had just berated me. Embarrassed me in front of my master.

Attacked me and forced me on my knees, but I was still attracted to her.

And I wanted her.

I wanted to be Master Xiahou. I wanted the Princess on my lap as I fucked her senseless.

Li Dian was the furthest thing on my mind.

I wanted my name to be the breath that left her lips.

I wanted my hands to be the ones that held her and touched her.

And that's when I realized that I was terribly in lust..

..with someone who wasn't my boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

We had another banquet tonight. No real special celebration. Just a normal get together.

I arrived alone, as Li Dian wasn't feeling well. I had offered to stay with him, but he declined, and told me to go have fun.

Needless to say, I did feel rather guilty about it.

"You're sober. Let's fix that."

I turned to see the Princess behind me, wearing a small smile, holding a glass of wine in her hands.

Two, make that.

I let my eyes trail down her stunning body in that tight midnight blue dress.

As tiny as she was, her voluptuous figure was nothing short of incredible.

And, to make things better, her large breasts were practically popping out.

All she needed to do was bend over..

She handed me a drink and said,"Forget about yesterday. Let's drink to a new day!"

I could tell, she was drunk. That's why she was so happy.

As I took a sip, I looked around the banquet hall; Jia Xu was frowning at the Princess, Guo Jia pulled Cai Wenji on his lap as he propositioned two dancers.

Xiahou Yuan had Zhang He against the wall, hand nearly in his pants as they made out.

Wang Yi was passed out, her face crashing on Lady Zhang Chunhua's lap.

Xu Huang closed the blinds in a tiny cabana with Zhang Liao.

And amongst all this fun, where was Master Xiahou?

"You're wondering where my husband is, yeah?" she asked.

Oh she had the most adorable accent..

"Yes." I admitted.

"Oh um..well, he's cleaning Cao Cao's throne...he was a naughty little boy." she replied, with a little blush.

I was fully aware, having caught them having sex on Lord Cao Cao's throne. Apparently it was a kink Master Xiahou always wanted to try.

"He'll be here soon. Hopefully..I wanna get out of here, and out of this dress." she said.

And with that, she left, taking more drinks with her.

I kept my eyes on her, watching her form, watching that beautiful ass of hers..

Lady Chunhua had the guards take Wang Yi away, and she approached the Princess, letting her hands wrap around her form, grasping that gorgeous bottom.

I heard her giggle, and she lay her head on Lady Chunhua's shoulder.

It was no secret the Princess adored the company of women at times, but from what I had heard, she wasn't fond of women who tried to be her mother.

But for some odd reason, she adored Lady Chunhua.

If only I could see the look on Sima Yi's face again.

Absolutely priceless.

And once again, the two ladies danced. They embraced each other and kissed on the dance floor, as Sima Yi shouted obscenities and ripped them apart.

On the sidelines, Lord Cao Cao merely laughed.

Master Xiahou finally entered the party, and he quickly swept the Princess into his arms, kissing her.

She shouted and slapped him in response.

"What was that for?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her breasts.

She put her finger under his chin and pulled his head up, making him look into her eyes.

"Get this dress off me." she snapped.

And with that, they left the party.

The party ended not too long after. As I was returning to my room, I walked past Master Xiahou's room, and again, was greeted with sounds of lovemaking.

The bed squeaks were loud, as were their moans. His breath was heavy and labored, grunts and groans leaving his lips, as she moaned, banging the bedpost.

"Harder..harder.." I heard her cry.

"I wanna hear you call me master."

"Fuck you."

Even in the throes of passion, she's still pretentious.

As punishment, he stopped moving.

As retaliation, she slapped him and impaled herself on him.

I watched as she somehow managed to flip Master Xiahou on his back, and began to move, riding him.

He reached up to touch her, but she slammed his hands down and growled, biting his neck.

She's completely insane. A nymphomaniac. It was rumored that she was addicted to sex, and now I see that it couldn't be more true.

Poor Master Xiahou..

I left the two of them to their dance, but now I had my own problem.

My own arousal had awaken again.

But Li Dian was sick. I couldn't just make love if he wasn't in the mood.

I closed to door to his bedroom.

His eyes opened, and followed me to the bed.

"Feeling better?" I asked. His eyes watched my muscles stretch as I removed my shirt, and he licked his lips,"Much better."

I held my body over his, kissing him tenderly.

He returned the kiss, and let his hands move up and down my chest slowly, letting his fingertips drag slowly across each scar and each muscle there.

"Yue..Jin.." he moaned against my lips.

And I turned into jelly.

"Yeah?" I replied against his lips.

We kissed again, this time, our tongues touched, fighting a battle for dominance that I soon won.

His lips tasted so good..I just needed to have more.

I reached down to kiss him again, but he pulled back and turned his head.

"Dian?" I asked.

He began a coughing fit, and I grew worried.

"I.." he coughed again. "I'm sorry...I'm fine.."

Then he sneezed.

I pressed his body to mine, and kissed his neck slowly. Instead of leaning into my kisses, he pulled back again.

"Quit it, Jin." he said,"I'm not in the mood."

I tried to change his mind by kissing him again.

He growled and pushed me aside.

"What the hell's gotten into you?! I said I wasn't in the mood!"

"You were a second ago." I retorted.

"Before I started another coughing fit. Can't you see I'm sick?" he snapped, sneezing again.

"I'm sorry. Must be the Princess's bad influence on me." I replied.

"What? What does she have to do with anything?" he asked.

"When I walk back to my room, I always pass Master Xiahou's room. And every night, they have sex. And they're obnoxiously loud, like they want everyone to know." I replied.

"She's crazy. I don't know how he keeps up with her." he said with a laugh.

I laughed too, and said,"Well, when I hear them having sex, it makes me horny, and it makes me want you."

He blushed and said,"Then I'll try to get better quickly, so we can get back to making love."

We kissed and I said,"Ok. I can wait for you."

"Of course. But if I'm still not better soon, then you can always use your right hand." he teased.

We both laughed, and embraced as we fell asleep.

By morning, he was feeling a lot better.

A lot better...

His light brown eyes looked up at me, his face flushed, his body covered in sweat as his hands gripped my ass tightly.

He thrust up, moaning my name deeply, as I looked down at him, matching his thrusts.

"Yue..Jin.." he moaned, leaning back, slowing down his thrusts, as I dug my nails down his chest, bouncing on his lap.

I moaned and leaned back, riding him faster, as his pace quickened, so much that our bed began bouncing, hitting the wall.

I'd have to apologize to Master Cao Ren later.

Our moans rang all throughout the room. The room was hot, and smelled deliciously of sex.

I watched as Li Dian's fingers left trail marks down my chest, as he came hard inside me.

I shivered, feeling him fill me tenderly, and collapsed into his sweaty flesh.

"Dian..you're so..perfect.." I said, kissing his hot lips.

He returned the kiss, wearing a large blush as I rolled on my back, onto the drenched bedsheets.

"It's still early.." he said. "Yes.." I replied, running a fingertip over his hardening shaft.

I moaned,"The wonders of youth..", causing him to laugh, as I began to go down on him.

But that stopped when I watched Jia Xu go through my door.

He was sent spiraling on the floor, and above him stood the Princess, her fist in the air.

"Now, go back to your room, and stay there!" she yelled.

Quickly, I threw the thick bedsheets over us, and when she looked up, she turned red and gasped.

"Oh my god! Li Dian! Yue Jin!" she yelled.

Jia Xu stood up, and turned around, turning red as he noticed us too.

"I'm so sorry! I thought this was Jia Xu's room! Oh my god..." she yelled, fleeing. Jia Xu quickly followed, yelling and teasing her.

"Well...that was random.." Li Dian said. Before I could speak, now that my door was broken, I could hear everything outside.

And the Princess was in another argument with Jia Xu.

"Absolutely not! I will not go to the strategy room with you!"

"But..I need your expertise!"

"Oh I'll show you expertise...!"

Jia Xu made a terrified squeak, and braced himself for impact.

Instead, the Princess grabbed his wrist and said,"Fine..let's go. I..I'm trying to like you, but you're really making things hard."

"Honestly, will those two just get married already? Like seriously, there's so much tension there and-"

I interrupted Li Dian as he was getting dressed and said,"But she's married to Master Xiahou! She'd never want Jia Xu! Besides, he killed Dian Wei.."

"It was a matter of circumstance. Dian Wei was merely his enemy. What would you do in his place?" he asked.

"I can't believe you're defending him!" I yelled.

"I'm not. I'm just saying. You gotta do what you gotta do to survive. And he sure as hell couldn't rely on brute strength. If Dian Wei ever got his hands on him, he'd crush him in a heartbeat." he said.

"I guess you're right." I said, watching as he walked out of the room.

Remind me to get some people to fix my door. For now, I'll just put a cover there, until it's fixed.

Their fighting continued into the strategy room.

Guo Jia sat on a chair by the table with a map of China sprawled out, beside him was Xun Yu, another Wei strategist.

As the four discussed strategy, I could hear them through the door.

Were we...preparing for battle? So soon? Hulao Gate didn't seem so long ago. Neither did Wancheng.

"So what we need...is-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my lady, but I believe someone is outside this door listening to us." Xun Yu said.

"What?" the Princess said.

I gasped. I was caught. Red-handed.

Again.

She groaned. "Yue Jin..honestly.."

And pulled me into the room.

She was ready to strike me, I knew it. But before she could, Jia Xu gently entwined his fingers with hers, and dropped her hand.

In a way, it was kind of cute. Seeing as she had yet to let his hand go. I guess she really was trying.

"Perfect..just what..or who we need..." Guo Jia said, his voice, his eyes drinking me in.

His voice was haughty and seductive, and I could see why he always gets his way.

Not to mention he was insanely hot.

"Exactly!" Xun Yu yelled. I looked at him, that adorable, nerdy face of his, with curly brownish-reddish hair, almost like a puff over his head.

Cute little guy. I guess he was alright.

On the side, the Princess and Jia Xu were still holding hands. She didn't think I noticed.

"Just what we need for my plan." Xun Yu said. "Like I said, we're gonna need a distraction to get into Wuchao."

"A strong, skilled, yet quick and on the smaller side type of warrior." Jia Xu said.

"And you fit the criteria, kiddo." Guo Jia said, winking at me.

"Me?!" I exclaimed, looking on in shock.

"Yes, you, Yue Jin. We need someone to distract the main forces as we go after Yuan Shao's supply base." the Princess said.

Xun Yu looked at her, wide-eyed with admiration, as she continued,"I figured you'd be perfect for the job. You fit the physical criteria for what we wanted-strong, yet swift."

I was flushed and filled with pride for their praise.

But that all crashed when she added,"But mind you. You'll be all alone. And you will be the only line of defense between the battlefield and the main camp. If you fail in this mission, Cao Cao might as well give his head on a silver platter."

"My lady! Don't you think that's a little harsh?! You'll scare the kid!" Jia Xu said.

Xun Yu looked like he was about to hurl.

I scoffed. Child strategists...

She was unfazed and said,"I don't sugarcoat anything. This is war, not a playground. And Yue Jin's not a newcomer. He'll be fine."

I gulped.

"I have faith in your abilities, Yue Jin.."

The room was empty now. Jia Xu, Guo Jia and Xun Yu left, leaving us alone.

And oh how my heart beat so heavily..

I only hoped she didn't hear it.

"Y-you do?" I asked,"I mean, I..

She interrupted me with a tiny giggle,"Stop being modest. There's a reason why my husband recruited you."

Her husband..my superior..sometimes, it felt so overwhelming.

"But I..to have this on my shoulders..when you put it so bluntly.." I said.

"I have seen your abilities, Yue Jin. I have nothing to fear." she said, walking closer to me.

"And what will you do on the battlefield?" I asked, looking her up and down.

She was so close to me..I had to fight the urge to touch her.

"I will lead the charge to Wuchao. Myself, Guan Yu, and that terrible Cao Pi." she said.

Guan Yu..of course. Cao Cao's new prized recruit. I think the Princess said he was a warrior under Liu Bei, that wandering peasant.

They became separated at Xu Province, when Cao Cao's father, Cao Song was killed, and we charged to the battlefield to avenge him.

For the Princess, the battle was particularly hard. She felt Cao Cao's pain, missing her own father. So we fought as hard as we could.

"Dun doesn't like him." she said, rolling her eyes,"but what doesn't he like? He's always Cao Cao this, and Cao Cao that..and well, he likes sex, but that's..well..you know."

I stifled a laugh. Of course he did. Being married to her...how lucky he was..

"Anyway..we start matching soon. I just gotta get familiar with the area. To be honest, it is rather overwhelming. But Cao Pi knows the area well enough. Just..being around him makes my skin crawl. He's single, he's horny, and as Cao Cao's son, he thinks he can have whatever he wants." she said.

"And has he put the moves on you?" I asked.

What a dumb question.

"Uh yeah..of course he did. Just look at me! I'm gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. Still, a lovable pretentious bitch.

As she began to leave, I watched her form, her gorgeous ass move with her hips. She walked to the door and turned, looking at me with a light smile.

"We're counting on you, Yue Jin."

The she turned cold and serious.

"Don't fuck it up."

I froze.

"O-of course."

Oh I was so going to fuck it up.

Terribly.

Horribly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"What do you mean you have to go?"

I watched as the Princess wrapped her arms around Master Xiahou Dun's, nearly pulling him back when he left the castle doors with his troops.

Masters Cao Ren and Xiahou Yuan watched on, calling Master Dun to them.

But the Princess was stubborn. And also freakishly strong.

She pulled Master Xiahou off his horse without realizing her strength, and he toppled on top of her.

"My dear..this..this isn't really the time and place.." he said, embarrassment prevalent in his voice.

She gave him a seductive look, and wrapped her arms possessively around him.

So much for claiming not to love him.

Perhaps she's just..well, I guess it's hard to describe. She probably just doesn't want to be alone.

"Seriously, honey. Let go. I'm not leaving forever, I'll be back soon. Promise." Master Xiahou pleaded.

"No." she said coldly.

It sent a chill down my spine.

"You're not allowed to leave."

"Miya. Stop being an impudent child. Release me this instant." Master Xiahou said, his voice slowly growing angry.

"No." she pouted.

She wasn't watching Masters Cao Ren and Xiahou Yuan. As she was arguing with Master Dun, Masters Yuan and Ren each grabbed an arm, and pulled him off.

As they pushed Master Xiahou back on his horse, the Princess screamed and demanded that he return to her.

Then, she took out a blade and chased after the horse, threatening to chop its legs off, preventing him from leaving.

What a psycho...I feared for him. I really did.

Master Jia Xu grabbed the Princess and held her tight, tackling her to the ground as she screamed and cried, cursing at Master Xiahou and wishing for his death.

The three of them, and their troops, along with a Xun Yu that had fallen behind, fled the castle, and I could hear Master Xiahou mumbling about that "psycho wife of mine.."

Once the horses were out of sight, I watched as Jia Xu cradled the Princess in his arms, holding her tightly against him.

I could still hear her saying how much she hated Jia Xu.

"But you're lucky..I..I just need something to hold on to..I don't know what to do with my hands."

Jia Xu turned to me, and said,"Get out of here, Yue Jin, can't you see she's distressed?!"

Once again, caught poking my nose in someone else's business.

But instead, I stayed.

"Why did Master Xiahou leave anyway?" I asked, approaching them.

"I don't know." Jia Xu spat,"he's your lord, you should know."

"And yet he chose to keep me in the dark." I challenged.

"That's not my problem. That's yours. If you're so curious, why not ask Lord Cao Cao? You're good at showing up in people's business." he snapped.

And with that, he left, with the Princess dragging herself behind.

"I'm surprised Master Xiahou didn't tell you.."

I watched as Li Dian changed into his armor for a sparring match with Xu Huang.

He went into his closet to grab his boots and said,"Lord Cao Cao stationed him in Puyang for a bit just to train some new soldiers. Nothing big, just a few foot soldiers. He's got his brother and Master Cao Ren for protection. You never know what's there, I heard Lu Bu is somewhere around, though."

I gulped. "Lu Bu?"

"Yeah. You know, the strongest-"

"I know who he is, we fought him at Hulao Gate.." I replied.

He shuddered. "I don't want to remember that.." "Yeah, me neither." I said. "So why did Miya get so upset with him leaving? I thought she wasn't into him." he asked.

"You use her name so casually.." I said, giving him a stern look. "Well yeah, we're close in age, I think, so I guess it's only fair." he said.

"Still, she's my Master's wife, and Wei's Princess, so I still address her formally." I said. "Of course you do. You're mister prim and proper." he said, kissing me.

"Anyway, I guess, just because she's not into him doesn't mean she doesn't like him. I guess she just didn't want to be lonely. That or Miss Nympho will have to go celibate until he returns." he added.

I laughed,"She'll never survive."

We both left the room, and he said,"Yeah, I don't know what she'll do. Luckily she has Jia Xu. They've become close now, it's good for her, honestly. I mean he feels really guilty about Dian Wei, and he's using that guilt to take care of her. In turn, it's getting him in her good graces."

"You don't think he's just using her, do you?" I asked.

"No. Definitely not. Jia Xu is loyal with a capital L." he replied.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

When we made it to the arena, Li Dian grabbed his weapon, his wheeled halberd and said,"Cao Cao had every chance to kill Jia Xu, but he spared him and recruited him instead. I'd say that's enough to be loyal."

"I guess you're right." I said.

We waited there for ten minutes, and still, Xu Huang didn't arrive.

"Come on, where are you?" I asked, crossing my arms, stomping my foot.

Li Dian put his hand on my shoulder and said,"it's no worry..I guess he's too busy between Zhang Liao's legs."

I laughed and said,"O-of course."

"Don't be so modest..after all we've done.." he said seductively.

And I blushed.

Before I could reply, a messenger ran up to me and said,"My apologies, Lord Yue Jin. The Princess requests your presence!"

"Huh? What does she want?" Li Dian asked. I shrugged and said,"Whatever. Best not to keep her waiting. If she gets angry, she'll take it out on Jia Xu again."

"Hmmm...alright, whatever. I'll see you later tonight then?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah. See you later."

And then I ran. She doesn't like to wait, I better hurry.

"Yue Jin.."

I looked up as soon as I entered the strategy room, and froze at the Princess's piercing gaze.

"So kind of you to join us.."

"Well, you did call me here." I replied. Then I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't talk back to her.

Well, if I didn't slap myself, she probably will.

Instead, she lightly giggled and said,"Jia Xu. Fill in our friend here on our ideas."

"Of course." he said.

"As we stated, there will be a strikeforce unit heading towards Baima and Wuchao. That will consist of Princess here, Cao Pi and Guan Yu."

I watched as she shuddered at the mere mention of Cao Pi.

Was he really that bad? He always seemed kind of nice every time we met. Perhaps he's different because she's a woman?

"This is where you..hey! Yue Jin? Are you paying attention?"

I snapped out of my daydream and became flustered. "I..uh..yes..yes sir!"

As Princess simply laughed again.

"Alright. At the same time, you'll be distracting their main forces. Just do as much damage as you can. That'll force Yuan Shao to send all his troops away from where our strikeforce is going, and towards you."

"And remember..." Princess said,"you have the most important job of all. There's no sugarcoating anything, Yue Jin, don't fuc-"

"Princess.." Jia Xu chimed in.

"..don't mess it up." she added.

"That's better." Jia Xu said, wearing a wide smile. "See, this is why I keep him around. I need someone to stop me from cussing. God, just imagine what Cao Cao would do if I accidentally cursed in front of the Emperor!" Princess said, gesturing her hand at Jia Xu.

Well, it seems they're getting along much better now. Perhaps she hasn't forgiven him yet, but at least she's trying.

"Anyway..I better get out of here. Gotta run a few more things by Guo Jia. I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Sure. Whatever, just get out of here." she snapped, watching him leave.

When the door closed, she looked at me and said,"You're dismissed, Yue Jin, why are you still here?"

I shrugged. "Nowhere to go..I guess."

She chuckled lightly and said,"I'm sorry you had to see that earlier. Me making an ass out of myself.

"It's no worry. Really. It's not wrong to not want your husband to leave. But..correct me if I'm out of line, I thought you did not love Master Xiahou."

"I..well, that really is not your business. However..I won't say that's entirely wrong. Dian Wei was the one I truly loved. Dun is there just to keep me from falling apart. I may not romantically love him, but I'm grateful for him.."

She stopped. But then she added,"..but he deserves better. He deserves someone who will actually love him."

"Are you only with him for the sex?" I asked.

Then I slammed my hand over my mouth as she gazed at me with fury in her eyes.

"Yue Jin!" she yelled,"you really are too curious and too nosy for your own good."

Her voice had suddenly become dangerously low. I thought for a second, that she might kill me.

It stung. It stung so much, tears fell from my eyes, and my cheek became hot after that terrible slap in the face.

"How dare you. You ask me things about my relationship, things you shouldn't know, you get into my business, presuming to know me!"

Now she was angry.

"Yes, I'm furious that he had to leave. I'm already going through sex withdrawal!"

"Then let me help you." I suddenly said.

Then I slammed my hand over my mouth.

She stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied. "It's nothing."

"No. It's not nothing. Yue Jin.." she said, walking to me.

"I..forget I said anything." I said.

She only stared at me. Her gaze, piercing through me.

"Are you trying to say..that you want to have sex with me?" she asked.

"I..uh..y-yes..that's what I'm implying." I replied, unable to find the strength in my voice.

"You idiot." she laughed,"I'm married, and you're with Li Dian."

"H-he doesn't have to know." I replied.

"You're such a bad boyfriend. Such a naughty little thing.." she said, her voice sending shivers down my spine.

I froze and gulped, body quivering as she walked up to me.

Our bodies were so close. Our noses touched. She smirked and wrapped her hand in my messy hair.

"You idiot. Are you only going to use my body for your personal pleasure?"

"N-no." I replied, feeling intimidated.

Gods, she was so frightening. Her terrifying smile, making my heart race.

I sat on the edge of the table, right in front of the map of Guandu. She smiled and said,"Put your hands on me, Yue Jin. Show me what you can do."

Oh gods..if only she knew how long I've wanted this. How long I had dreamed of this.

And it felt right this time. Master Xiahou was gone, and Li Dian was busy. What did I have to lose?

Yes. She's the wife of my superior. But she didn't love him. She was also incredibly horny.

Would I do it? Could I?

Such an easy decision. So inviting..

Should I give in to this temptation?

She's so sexy, and I've oft thought about it.

So many nights of dreams about her underneath me..between my legs..writhing about beneath me entwined in the bedsheets, sweat pouring down our connected bodies as she cried my name all night long...

I felt guilty for having these dreams. I've been with Li Dian for almost four years. He loved me, and was loyal and devoted to me. How could I just..

But all that went to hell the moment I laid eyes on this woman.

Curse it all...I wanted her.

And I was going to have her.

I pulled her close, pulling her on my lap, letting my hand move down her back, grasping her ass.

She let out a cute little squeak of surprise, and I pressed her body against mine, letting her feel how badly I wanted her.

"Yue..Jin.." she said, with a surprised laugh.

"Like what you feel?" I asked.

"Yes.." she said softly, as I pressed my body to hers again.

I put her on my lap, and we began grinding on each other.

Then, I kissed her.


End file.
